


Be careful what you wish for

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy drew in a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to tune out the boy that was technically his twin brother, if you believe in reincarnation. But since when did Thomas Shepard have an off switch? Billy had been trying to beat this term paper out of his head mainly because it was due in two days and he had been putting it off with trying to deal with the thing with Teddy. They were having one of their more major disagreements and Tommy had decided to pick today to offer up his two cents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be careful what you wish for

_Deep breath, Billy. Just ignore him. Don’t snap back. Do not Snap_ …

Billy drew in a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to tune out the boy that was technically his twin brother, if you believe in reincarnation. But since when did Thomas Shepard have an off switch? Billy had been trying to beat this term paper out of his head mainly because it was due in two days and he had been putting it off with trying to deal with the thing with Teddy. They were having one of their more major disagreements and Tommy had decided to pick today to offer up his two cents.

“Just Shut up, Tommy, and go away.” Billy growled, cutting his brother’s rant off. His fingers dived into his hair and pulled at the strands in frusteration.

“What? All I’m saying is that maybe you should actually _listen_ to him for once instead of making assumptions and going off the deep end. ‘Cause everyone knows what happens when you assume. Assume makes an ass of you and-”

“How about you stop sticking your nose into things that don’t concern you? God you are so _slow_ sometimes!” On any other day Billy would have stopped there. He would have just left it.

But today was different.

There were simply too many factors pulling at him that the patience that was usually reserved for Tommy when he was being an annoying idiot was gone. Sighing, he leaned forward to brace his head in his hands, his eyes closing. “You know what? I wish you were a turtle. Then your body would actually match your brain.” There was a long moment of silence, and Billy nearly sighed in relief.But as soon as the relief left, the guilt began to set in. Tommy was only trying to help. And despite his annoying habit to dig into other people’s business, he had made some very good points.

“Crap….” Billy sighed and leaned back. He wouldn’t be able to focus on this paper with the guilt eating away at him. So Billy turned around but stopped when he saw the empty room. Well, that explained the silence. The guilt only sharpened when he realized that his words had caused Tommy to run away. Even though running when hurt really wasn’t something that Tommy did. Well, Billy might as well go find him.

 **“** _ **IwanttofindTommyIwanttofindTommyIwant to..."** _ his words slowed as a pile of clothes at his feet began to glow. It took a moment too long for Billy to realize that they were Tommy’s. “What the…” He murmured softly as he bent down and began shifted them aside only to find a turtle buried beneath them.

“Oh god…” He paled as he stared at the turle that was now glaring up at him.“God!! Timmy I’m sorry I didn’t mean it! I was Kidding I…Oh god… _ **IwantTommytoreturntonormalIwantTommytoreturntonormal** ”_ He chanted. The turtle glowed slightly, but remained in the state that he was. _“ **IwantTommytobehumanIwantTommytobehuman**.”_ But no matter what spell he said, nothing worked. The small turtle would glow but then simply remain the same.

“Oh god….” Panicking, he grabbed his cellphone off the desk and dialed a number he knew by heart. Screw not talking to Teddy.

“Hell-“

“I cant change him back!” Billy cried, cutting off his boy friend’s greeting. “He wouldn’t stop and I got so mad and now I can’t change him back! Nothing is working!”

“Whoa, Bee, calm down. Take a deep breath, and calmly tell me what happened.” Teddy stated softly. For a moment it was if they weren’t fighting, that nothing had ever happened and once again Billy(despite his panic) wondered how he could ever have managed to get such an amazing boyfriend.

“I accidently turned Tommy into a turtle and now I can’t change him back!” There was a long moment of silence on the other end of the line but Billy barely noticed as he croutched down by Tommy again.

“You tuned Tommy into a turtle…” It was more of a statement than a question, and Teddy’s voice sounded strained.

“YES! And now I…….why are you laughing?” Billy asked, sitting up as Teddy’s laugh erupted from the phone. “It’s not funny Teddy! This is serious!”

“Billy, you turned a speedster, someone who is faster than the speed of sound sometimes, into a _turtle_.” Teddy chuckled, but Billy could hear movement in the background. “How is that not funny?”

“Because I can’t change him back! What if it’s permanent?” Billy asked, his voice edging towards a panic again. HE knew that he was stronger than he thought, but he hadn’t even said the words ‘I want’. How had the spell managed to work when the words weren’t even right?

“If I say that I’m kinda hoping that it is, are you going to hate me?” Billy could see the grin on his boyfriends face, and he was finding it hard to surpress his own. Technically this meant that Tommy wouldn’t be nosy, he wouldn’t interrupt them when they wanted to be alone, he wouldn’t be able to throw his two cents where it wasn’t wanted or needed.

“Well…..no, but..I turned him into a _**turtle**_ Teddy. I can’t leave him like this – as much as I would love to.” He added under his breath, causing Teddy to chuckle again. But then again because Tommy was so nosy, the others would notice when he suddently disappeared. “God Kate is going to kill me.” He groaned as his free hand ran through his hair again.

“I don’t think that killing you will be on Kate’s mind when she learned what you’ve done. Or have you forgotten Tommy’s impeccable timing? If anything she and Eli will thank you.”

“Teddy you are completely missing the point here. If this is permanent-”

“It’s not permanent, Bee, None of your spells are. Just put him in a box, a glass one preferably so he doesn’t freak out more than he already is, and I will be there soon.” Teddy stated and Billy heard a door open and close and keys jingling in the background.

“ok, see you soon.” Billy agreed as he hung up the phone. Setting the phone on his desk he returned to his brother and knelt down again. _**“IwantaglassboxIwantaglassbox.**_ ” His hands glowed slightly before they were filled with a glass box that Tommy would be comfortable in. He set it beside him before turning to Tommy.

“Ok, Tommy, I’m just going to- OW! Shit!!” his left hand snapped back as pain exploded from the spot right above his wrist. Brown eyes widened as blood began to pool and drip from the wound. “You bit me.” His tone was more astonished than pained, and his right hand tried to stem the flow, but it didn’t work. “God, Tommy I said I was sorry!” Standing, he rushed to the bathroom and ran water over his hand to wash the wound.

“I just hand to turn you into a snapping turtle didn’t I?” he murmured under his breath as he reached for the first aid kit. Pulling out the bandages, he began to wrap the wound.


End file.
